Spose Reali
by steffy malfoy
Summary: Harry e Draco non sono studenti, ma vampiri, per il resto, beh, buona lettura…….
1. Default Chapter

….. Transilvania, terra di vampiri e di antiche leggende, la più famosa narra di due cugini, entrambi vampiri, le fanciulle del villaggio durante la notte di Halloween, si preparano con cura per essere scelte come spose reali, ma sono ormai cinquecento anni che entrambi non scelgono una compagna, poiché la fanciulla scelta diventerà la loro sposa per l'eternità….

Quante sciocchezze.! Hey Ginny! Che hai?-

Chiese una deliziosa moretta, dallo sguardo intelligente e furbo.

Niente….- rispose con aria sognante la sua amica, nonché compagna di viaggio.

Chissà quanto manca? - domandò la moretta ad alta voce, anche se la domanda era più che altro rivolta a se stessa.

Boh !... ma non credo che manchi ancora molto - rispose la rossa, guardando fuori dalla carrozza.

Il panorama era abbastanza lugubre e tetro, il bosco sembrava fosse uscito da un quadro di natura morta, Hermione Granger e Virginia Weasley stavano percorrendo in carrozza la strada che le avrebbe portate al villaggio, entrambe erano state invitate a trascorrere le vacanze da un loro amico comune.

Blase Zabini, le stava aspettando con ansia, le sue più care amiche avevano accettato di trascorrere le vacanze da lui, frequentavano la stessa scuola di magia e stregoneria, non erano compagni di casa, lui era un serpeverde, loro due grifondoro. Blase sapeva che quelle erano le ragazze giuste, intelligenti, belle, simpatiche e soprattutto erano le uniche ad essere riuscite solo con uno sguardo a far breccia nel cuore dei suoi signori, infatti nessuno sapeva e nemmeno le due ragazze immaginavano che i due vampiri da ormai un anno progettavano di unirsi in matrimonio con loro, era bastato che i suoi signori vedessero le ragazze in fotografia, una fotografia che Blase aveva dimenticato nel castello, dove c'erano ritratti loro tre, Hermione, Blase e Virginia, che sorridevano felici alla fine del loro quinto anno scolastico. Blase non era più riuscito a riavere indietro quella fotografia, Harry e Draco, se ne erano impossessati, avevano chiesto a Zabini di portare le due fanciulle ritratte, Blase aveva sempre rifiutato, ma quando aveva appreso che i suoi signori erano intenzionati a sposarle, un po' alla volta aveva cambiato idea e ora le stava aspettando con ansia, sperando di aver fatto la scelta giusta….

Hermione e Virginia arrivarono il mattino seguente, ad attenderle trovarono il loro amico e compagno di scuola.

Blase! - urlarono entrambe correndo ad abbracciarlo.

Fatto un bel viaggio? - chiese

Un po' lungo, ma Hermione come al solito non ha fatto altro che istruirmi a dovere sulle abitudini, le feste, i riti e le leggende del posto…. - rincarò la rossa

Guarda che io mi sono limitata a leggere i libri che ci ha consigliato lui! - disse la mora riferendosi al loro amico.

si…..si…..- annuì con fare annoiato Virginia.

Beh che volete fare? Volete riposare o fare le turiste?- chiese il bel Zabini.

Che domande! Turiste! - rispose subito Hermione, non vedendo l'ora di curiosare un po' e di studiare tutto quello che non conosceva, anche Virginia era d'accordo con la sua amica.

Bene, cominciamo…. - Blase le accompagnò nei classici posti da turisti, le ragazze erano molto attente a quello che diceva, non si perdevano una sola parola, entrambe erano molto incuriosite da quel posto e dai loro abitanti. Si fermarono a pranzo in una locanda molto caratteristica.

Durante il pranzo Virginia poneva continue domande alla loro guida:

Blase, è vera la leggenda di Halloween? Quella dei due cugini, che sono cinquecento anni che non trovano moglie…. -

ah, non saprei…, ti vedo parecchio interessata, come mai? -

oh beh, ecco,… così, mi domandavo solo se era vera, sai, …. La curiosità è femmina……-

beh, io so solo che sono due cugini, entrambi vampiri, nessuno li ha mai visti, si dice che vivano nel loro castello, in attesa della sera di Halloween, per poter scegliere la loro sposa, che se accetterà, si unirà a loro per l'eternità…… molte ragazze pensano che sia romantico, altre che sia solo una favola per bambini….-

ma possiamo visitare il castello? - chiese Virginia sempre più presa dalla storia. Hermione la guardò male.

Ginny, non so se possiamo entrare, probabilmente sarà chiuso, e poi Blase ha appena detto che ci vivono dentro! -

No, io veramente ho detto che si dice che sono cinquecento anni che sono li dentro….-

Appunto! Perciò niente da fare!- disse risoluta la moretta.

Ma dai Herm.! …..- cominciò a supplicarla la rossa.

Ho detto no! -

ma dai sarà solo una storia, scommetto che non ci abita più nessuno ! - aggiunse la rossa guardando Blase in cerca di sostegno.

Beh, effettivamente io non ho mai visto segni di vita nel castello….- mentì Blase.

Anche se dicessi SI, non abbiamo il permesso di andare, bisognerebbe chiederlo al custode che ha in cura il castello.!-

Questo è il problema minore, la mia famiglia ha in cura il castello e io ho qui con me le chiavi!- disse Blase guadagnandosi lo sguardo incredulo di entrambe.

Bene! Allora cosa stiamo aspettando ! Andiamo ! - disse entusiasta Virginia.

Il castello era imponente, spiccava alto verso il cielo, il colore dei mattoni con il quale era stato costruito era nero come la notte. Blase inserì la chiave nella serratura e girò più volte, finalmente l'enorme portone si aprì, l'interno era pieno di polvere, sui muri erano appesi quadri raffiguranti vari paesaggi e varie persone, i tappeti erano rossi con ricami doranti, altro verdi con ricami argentati, i mobili erano in legno scuro, intagliati da abili artigiani.

Nel castello si udiva chiaramente il rimbombo dei loro passi, arrivarono in un immenso salone, al centro partiva un'enorme scalinata che si divideva in due parti, entrambe portavano ai piani superiori, una nell'ala destra, una nell'ala sinistra, al centro della sala si poteva notare l'enorme stemma di famiglia ricamato sul tappeto, un leone con un serpente.

Le ragazze erano affascinate dal luogo, fu Blase ad interrompere quel silenzio:

fa venire i brividi vero? -

Tutt'altro….. - rispose Hermione in un sussurro.

è stupendo …….. - aggiunse Virginia.

Al contrario delle ragazze che pensavano che il castello fosse disabitato, Blase sapeva di essere osservato, si augurava di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

Due persone li stavano guardando, non li avevano mai persi di vista durante tutto il loro giro per il castello, avvolti dalle tenebre, i due cugini stavano osservando i loro ospiti…

Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter ascoltavano ed osservavano in silenzio i commenti e i discorsi delle due fanciulle.

Blase è stupendo ! - disse la moretta.

Felice che ti piaccia Hermione ! - le rispose Blase.

Hermione…….. - sussurrò Harry.

Nemmeno Hogwarts fa questo effetto ! - asserì la rossa.

E' vero, hai ragione Virginia.! - confermò Zabini.

Virginia……….- sussurrò Draco.

I due vampiri fecero un leggero sorriso, quella notte sarebbero usciti dal castello, dopo cinquecento anni di attesa, forse era arrivato il momento…..

……

Durante la cena, parlarono molto del castello e di che effetto aveva avuto sulle ragazze, verso le dieci entrambe si ritirarono nelle rispettive stanze, era dalla mattina che erano in giro, il viaggio, il villaggio, il castello, tutte cose entusiasmanti, ma il loro fisico aveva bisogno di riposo.

Blase le aveva messe in due stanze attigue, verso mezzanotte due individui comparvero sulla soglia di casa Zabini, bussarono, Blase andò ad aprire, non era sorpreso della loro visita, anzi sembrava che li stesse aspettando….

miei signori…..-

Blase…. Allora cosa ci dici? - chiese uno dei due quando la porta si chiuse.

io credo che siano perfette…..-

L'individuo che aveva parlato prima si tolse il mantello nero che lo copriva dalla testa ai piedi, rivelando due occhi argentati, capelli biondi quasi bianchi tiranti indietro, una carnagione pallidissima, lineamenti nobili.

Anche l'altro si sfilò il mantello, rivelando il suo volto, capelli neri, occhi verde smeraldo e anche lui come il suo predecessore una carnagione pallidissima.

le due ragazze sono di sopra, stanno riposando, nella prima c'è Hermione, nella seconda stanza Virginia.- sussurrò Blase.

I due vampiri annuirono e cominciarono a salire le scale, Harry si fermò davanti alla porta di Hermione, Draco davanti a quella di Virginia, entrarono nelle camere.

Hermione stava dormendo beatamente nel suo letto, ignara di cosa le accadesse attorno. Harry si avvicinò alla ragazza "è davvero molto carina", sfiorò con la sua mano il volto di Hermione, spostò leggermente le coperte, avvicinò le sue labbra al collo della ragazza, da lontano sarebbe potuto sembrare un bacio, ma in realtà Harry stava mordendo il collo di Hermione con i suoi canini appuntiti, succhiò qualche goccia di sangue.

"….buono, dolce, afrodisiaco….." quando si staccò, sul collo della grifondoro si notavano a malapena i segni del morso, nel giro di due giorni sarebbero spariti.

Leccò via il poco sangue che era uscito, sorrise leggermente, mostrando le punte dei canini "Hermione, prima o poi tu cederai al mio volere" pensò soddisfatto il pallido moretto mentre si rimetteva il mantello e usciva dalla stanza.

Nello stesso momento, Draco stava contemplando la deliziosa rossa che dormiva molto profondamente, prese in mano una ciocca dei suoi capelli "Virginia…. Sembri così fragile, dolce, oltre che bellissima" esattamente come Harry, affondò i suoi canini nel collo della ragazza, il suo sangue fluì nella bocca di Draco che lo trovò speciale.

Poco prima di andarsene, le diede un casto bacio sulle labbra, era da quando l'aveva vista in fotografia che voleva assaporarle.

Ginny aprì gli occhi, trovandosi a fissare lo splendido sguardo di Malfoy. Draco capendo che la ragazza era ancora assonnata, le disse sussurrando:

chiudi gli occhi…. È tutto un dolcissimo sogno……-

Ginny troppo intontita per capire cosa stesse realmente accadendo, fece come le aveva detto il bel biondino, chiudendo i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri.

Draco fece un bel respiro profondo "pensavo di perdermi in quell'oceano di azzurro……" uscì dalla stanza e raggiunse il cugino che lo aspettava con Blase al primo piano.

Allora che ne dite ?... - chiese con una nota di ansia Zabini.

Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro…..Blase, ricorda che le ragazze sono sotto la tua sorveglianza, non deve accadere nulla che le possa ferire, turbare o …. portare via da noi! - disse Draco con uno sguardo che non ammetteva repliche.

non preoccupatevi, saranno sempre sorvegliate, non accadrà nulla del genere…- assicurò Blase.

I due soddisfatti lasciarono la casa di Zabini per fare ritorno al castello, Draco ed Harry erano ognuno nelle proprie stanze, sdraiati nei loro letti, entrambi chiusero gli occhi e si concentrarono sulle due future spose, o meglio sui loro sogni ……


	2. Capitolo 2

Hermione era in una enorme biblioteca, piena di libri, li osservava con fare curioso, alcuni erano antichissimi, altri di magia, altri ancora di storia...

Ne scelse uno dalla copertina in pelle nera.

Si girò verso l'enorme tavolo per andare a leggerlo, nel girarsi urtò contro qualcuno, alzò lo sguardo verso questa persona…. Occhi color smeraldo la stavano fissando intensamente, un brivido di paura mista a piacere le percorse il corpo, si sentiva in imbarazzo davanti a quello sconosciuto, aveva la sensazione che riuscisse a leggerle l'anima. Solo dopo si accorse che il ragazzo indossava solamente dei pantaloni neri ed era a dorso nudo… sentì le guance andargli in fiamme.

Cercò di guardare altrove, ma il suo sguardo sembrava incatenato con quello dello sconosciuto.

Harry le mise due dita sotto il mento alzandole leggermente il volto, si avvicinò a quelle splendide labbra, la baciò possessivamente, quasi volesse fare intendere alla ragazza che lei gli apparteneva.

Hermione era pietrificata, non capiva cosa stesse accadendo, ma sentiva che il suo corpo si stava lasciando andare….

Virginia era in uno splendido giardino pieno di fiori bianchi, si sedette nell'erba, si sentiva bene, libera, …… un fruscio alle sue spalle la fece voltare, dietro di lei non vi era nulla, quando si rigirò, si trovò a pochi centimetri dalle labbra di uno splendido biondino, aveva gli occhi color del ghiaccio e labbra invitanti.

Arrossì a quei pensieri, Draco sorrise leggermente, stando ben attento a non mostrare i suoi canini appuntiti, avvicinò il proprio volto a quello di lei la baciò dapprima dolcemente, poi sempre con più malizia.

La ragazza era sotto shock, stava assaporando sensazioni nuove, stupende, sotto la pressione di quel bacio Ginny cedette rispondendo alle attenzioni del biondino, si ritrovò sdraiata nel prato, il giovane sconosciuto era sopra di lei, i suoi baci si facevano più insistenti, cercò di allontanarlo premendo con le mani sul torace di lui, ma senza risultato, sentiva che non c'era amore o passione in quei baci, ma solo possessività.

Il mattino seguente Virginia ed Hermione si svegliarono con una strana angoscia,

Erano silenziose, ognuna di loro ripensava al sogno fatto la notte precedente, durante la colazione nessuna delle due disse niente, Zabini lanciava loro delle occhiate curiose e furtive, aveva visto i segni sui loro colli, erano leggerissimi, solo un occhio attento li avrebbe potuti notare, comunque già il giorno dopo sarebbero svaniti.

Si sentiva orgoglioso, stava facendo la colazione assieme alle due future spose "Harry e Draco sono soddisfatti, ….. ma loro cosa penseranno di me se sapessero che le ho fatte venire qui con questo secondo fine? Sono sempre due mie amiche, le mie più care amiche."

Il senso di colpa lo stava invadendo, era talmente preso dai suoi pensieri da non accorgersi che le due ragazze lo stavano fissavano pensierose.

Blase!- lo riportò alla realtà Hermione.

…. Scusa, stavo pensando…. Dimmi….-

Io e Ginny ci chiedevamo se potevamo tornare al castello, è possibile? - chiese la ragazza pensando di trovare una risposta in quel luogo per il sogno che aveva fatto.

ce..certo, mi cambio e andiamo subito.-

Il castello era lugubre, Hermione, Ginny e Blase accesero delle candele. Erano nell'enorme stanza che probabilmente in altri tempi veniva usata per balli e feste magnifiche.

Blase non ci sono dei ritratti che raffigurino i due fantomatici cugini? - chiese Virginia.

No, o almeno non credo…. -

Hermione, io vado a curiosare in giro…..- le comunicò la rossa.

Va bene, ma stai attenta!-

si……si…..-

Ginny la lasciò con Blase, dopo un po' di minuti il ragazzo propose ad Hermione:

Herm, vado a cercare Ginny, non mi fido a lasciarla andare in giro così…. Potrebbe perdersi….-

non sarebbe una cattiva idea, di solito si caccia sempre nei guai…. Ti ringrazio.-

Blase andò in cerca della rossa grifondoro, o almeno così credeva Hermione, in realtà Blase stava abbandonando il castello, lasciando così campo libero a Draco e Harry.

Hermione era completamente presa da un libro, la sua sete di conoscenza era incredibile, erano ormai una decina di minuti che due occhi verde smeraldo la stavano fissando.

Harry vestito con pantaloni neri, e una camicia bianca lunga, con la manica leggermente scampanata, era fermo sulla soglia della porta. Con un movimento della mano fece un incantesimo ad alcuni libri che caddero per terra con un tonfo, Hermione sobbalzò impaurita, posò lo sguardo verso la porta accorgendosi solo in quel momento della presenza del moro.

"è il ragazzo del sogno…." Pensò impaurita, mentre Harry si voltava verso il corridoio buio, sparendo nell'oscurità.

Hermione andò titubante verso la porta, aveva paura che potesse saltare fuori ed aggredirla, ma con suo sommo stupore, del ragazzo non vi era traccia, era sparito. Il suo cuore batteva forte, una fortissima sensazione di paura ed eccitazione la stava assalendo, "dove è andato?" continuava a ripetersi mentalmente.

Virginia intanto stava curiosando nelle camere ai piani superiori, aprì una delle tante porte e ciò che vide la lasciò senza parole, una splendida camera da letto molto lussuosa, arredata con molto gusto, i tappeti, le tende e il copriletto erano verdi con rifiniture argentate.

è stupenda….- sussurrò.

Si sdraiò sul letto, i suoi capelli erano sparsi sul cuscino, fece un bel respiro profondo e chiuse per un attimo gli occhi.

Era una sensazione di completo relax quella che stava provando, finché non sentì un cigolio sinistro provenire dalla porta dell'entrata della camera, vide che vi era qualcuno appoggiato allo stipite.

I suoi occhi vagarono per qualche istante sulla figura dello sconosciuto riconoscendolo poi come il ragazzo che aveva animato i suoi sogni, si alzò velocemente dal letto con l'intenzione di raggiungerlo, anche se la sua mente gli gridava di allontanarsi il più possibile da quel posto. Draco esattamente come Harry sparì nel corridoio buio, "accidenti dove è andato?"

Hermione!- chiamò ad alta voce, mentre correva giù per le scale.

Hermione le stava andando incontro.

Ginny!-

Hermione non crederai mai a cosa mi è successo! Ho appena visto un ragazzo!- disse la rossa tutto senza prendere fiato.

che ragazzo…..?- chiese la moretta.

era…. Bellissimo, biondo, alto,….!-

ok.ok…. ho capito!- fece una pausa e poi riprese - Ginny anche io ho visto un ragazzo, però questo era moro,….-

cosa credi che stia succedendo?- chiese in panico la rossa.

non lo so! Ma dobbiamo andarcene subito! Dove hai lasciato Blase?-

Blase? Con te in biblioteca.!-

No, è venuto a cercarti….-

se gli fosse successo qualche cosa? -

spero di no….-

Blase!- chiamarono in coro le ragazze.

Le loro voci rimbombavano per tutto il castello.

Blase! Dove sei?- urlò Ginny

Blase rispondi!- rincarò Hermione

Hermione io comincio ad avere paura…..- disse Virginia attaccandosi al braccio dell'amica.

Vedrai che andrà tutto bene….- in realtà anche Hermione era spaventata.

Buona sera Hermione……-

Buona sera Virginia…….-


End file.
